Carbonated beverages, such as beer, are commonly stored in large volume containers and then dispensed to glasses or cups for consumption. Beer is often stored under pressure in a large volume metal keg (e.g. 50 liters). Kegs are artificially pressurised after fermentation using carbon dioxide, or sometimes a mixture of carbon dioxide and nitrogen gas. A typical keg has a single opening in the centre of its top, to which a flow pipe is attached. Pressure in the keg then drives the beer to the dispensing tap.
Smaller volume kegs (e.g. 5 liters) are sometimes also used, and are often termed “mini-kegs”. Mini-kegs may pour from the bottom using gravity, or they may comprise a low cost pressurised tap allowing the beer to be dispensed. These mini-kegs tend to be single use devices, which are used by the consumer and not refilled—indeed, they are generally designed not be refilled and reused. However, these mini-kegs also often have problems in that the pressure provided by the tap or by gravity is often insufficient to provide a satisfying pour. Furthermore, reuse of a mini-keg would often exacerbate the problem of the difficulty in maintaining pressure within the mini-keg—it may be difficult for a home user to satisfactorily refill the keg under adequate pressure.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce or eliminate some or all of the disadvantages of conventional kegs and mini-kegs, or at least to provide an alternative to these conventional containers.